Who is Rey?
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Just some theories about who Rey's parents might be.


Okay so, heads up before I get all sorts of bashings about what I'm about to write. I love Star Wars (originals). I grew up on Star Wars (born in the 80s). I watched the original trio so many times my family would hide the tapes from me because they couldn't bear to hear it one more time. I was a big fan. I could quote all the movies backwards at the time (due to some medication issues that have totally shot my memory this is no longer a thing). Anyways, what I'm trying to say here is that I LOVE Star Wars. HOWEVER, I'm not one of those people that know all sorts of obscure trivia. I don't remember every detail of every side plot. There are plenty of characters whose names I may not remember or have ever even known. I never read the books. I haven't spent years theorizing over what could/couldn't be true. Just kind of a low-key fan that drowned in nostalgia watching the new movie and was blown away at how much it made me feel.

I know there's been a lot of speculation over who Rey is – or rather who her parents are. I'm not really sold on anyone theory so far. I know popular opinion is that she's Luke's. Other theories are that she's Han and Leia's or even a Kenobi, etc. Each one comes with some pretty convincing arguments and also some pretty big stretches or doubts. I was recently discussing this with a friend and when we got to Han and Leia we started debating on how that could possibly be the case since neither openly recognized her. I came up with a bask story where this could work and I just wanted to share it. It's rough and details may be blurred to make it fit, but yeah.

Sidenote: I do know about the Solo twins from the books, but other than that they existed that's all I really know.

This isn't going to be in story format. I'm just not ready to delve into a project this big, but I will try to keep it entertaining.

XOXOXO

Han and Leia had twins, a boy and a girl. When the boy started to show signs that worried Leia and the girl started to show signs of potential, they sent the kids to be trained by good old Uncle Luke.

Now, the best that I can figure is that it's been said that the incident with Kylo/Ben happened "years ago". He's, I'm guessing, a mid to late teen. So depending on how long he had been at the academy, he could have been fairly young.

Once they get there, the girl flourishes and gains a lot of one-on-one attention (think Hermione as a Jedi). Kylo would be jealous of this, especially if he's already being lured to the dark side. Spending more time focusing on trying to get even, the other students start to all pass his skill level also – or something else happens that fuels him into full rage.

Kylo snaps and takes out the students. It's been referred to as a massacre, so I assume no one got out alive. However, if Rey had managed to survive (without Kylo knowing) it would make sense that Luke would want to protect her. She would be their secret weapon against Kylo later on (he gets how it always comes back to family).

Now Rey was left when she was little, by someone, who promised to come back. What if Luke took her and tucked her away somewhere hidden and let everyone think she was dead (including her parents). It worked for he and Leia (to a degree).

Had she been young enough when they sent her away Rey might just seemed similar in appearance and age. Leia and Han don't exactly seem to do the whole grieving process, so 'forgetting' her and trying to put it out of their minds might be likely. Han didn't notice because, well he's Han. Leia was all caught up with everything going on that she might have just been distracted. But Leia has the force you say? Maybe she just thought she was sensing Rey's own connection with the force. Also, her maternal vibes would have also been all over the place once Han mentioned Kylo/Ben.

Remembering his own past, Luke knew that Obi Wan Kenobi had kept an eye on him from a distance. He needed someone trustworthy to keep an eye on Rey from afar. Whom better than the person he trusted on an extremely high level? Lor San Tekka was the one person who knew how to find Luke. He was on the same planet as Rey. He was kind of doing the old man living solo in the desert and being mysterious kind of thing. Also, if things went wrong, he probably had a good idea of how to reach Luke, just in case. Okay maybe he only had part of the map, but it was more than anyone else had.

Lor San Tekka tells Poe "This will begin to make things right". He could be talking about bringing the Jedi back, but if that were the case why didn't this happen sooner? I feel like this all could be related to Rey coming to a certain age, old enough to really come into her powers and fight. It seemed like she lived a pretty unlively life up until this point and suddenly all her skills start rapidly appearing and growing. Could Luke have somehow subdued them over the years? If she had started training as a girl, but didn't have access to those powers for some time, it would make sense that they would be familiar to her as they came back. That's not how the force works, I know, but it could work.

I did see a theory about how during the flashbacks she might have realized she had been at the academy. If she had been there training, but now thinks Luke might be a myth, something has happened to fog her up a little. [I'm sorry I can't remember the source].

XOXOXO

I think that's about all I've got for now. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
